Electromagnetic interference properties of plasmonic arrays and spatially periodic structures that demonstrate plasmonic resonance effects are of significant research and commercial interest owing to their ease of use and deployment in optical, mechanical, electromechanical systems and the like.
Furthermore, graphene-based structures (such as graphene quantum dots, graphene nanoribbons, graphene nanonetworks, graphene plasmonics, and graphene super-lattices) exhibit superior chemical, mechanical, electronic, and optical properties that have applications and benefits in various electronic devices, composite materials, and implementations for energy generation and storage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved devices with plasmonic properties and electromagnetic resonance properties that leverage the improved optical, electrical and mechanical properties of graphene-based structures to enhance plasmonic interactions between electromagnetic radiation and graphene.